


Breakfast

by Jelluh



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle femdom, Sappy, some light praising stuff, supportive couple stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 15:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelluh/pseuds/Jelluh
Summary: Boyfriend gets an opportunity to make some brekky for his gal on a day off, she has a bit more than just that.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> AGH this is like, my first real writings in a MINUTE. In fact this is from April earlier in the year, just figured I'd start archiving stuff here as I look to be more productive with writing in 2020 and beyond! Do lemme know what you think! ANY AND ALL good faith criticism is accepted. Especially with grammar because holy shiddle I'm illiterate.

“Agh! Shit!” James yelped as a drop of hot grease jumped off the pan onto his finger.

“Babe? You okay in there?” Ally called back to him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good...just a lil’ stinger that’s all.”

“Hm, well lemme take a look at it then, just to be safe.” She was sure he was fine, but the monotony of sifting through paperwork had become too much for her to bear. Not to mention he’d been oddly quiet, probably lost in concentration.

“Tellin’ you, I’m fine, really!”

Rolling her eyes, bouncing up from the recliner and tossing the new wave of bills down on the scuffed up coffee table, Ally made her way through the living room to the miniature sized kitchen, passing Chunky, their eight year old pitbull, who was sound asleep on his bed comprised of blankets and a large pillow. She knelt down and stroked his ear, a deep sigh pushing out of his scarred muzzle, undeterred from his rest.

James stood with his back to her, holding his left index finger tenderly between his right thumb and palm. She couldn’t help cracking a smile at the sight of him wearing her apron with his pajamas on.

“You know, usually people who are ‘fine’ aren’t hissing under their breath at their fingers for fifteen seconds straight.” she giggled at him, taking his hand into hers.

“Look, don’t be mean. It got me pretty good, ‘ight?”

“Aww, my sweet boy, we all lose fights to pans every now and again. There’s no shame in that.”

“It’s just frustrating. First time we share an off day we have in a while and I can’t even make you breakfast.” he chuckled, pointing to the mess of spilled powdered sugar, overcooked bacon strips and a slice of french toast that's burn mark was something out a nightmarish Rorschach test. “With how good you make dinner almost every day before I get home...I just wanted to do this for you, ya kn - erm, babe, what’re you doing?”

With no warning at all, she brought his finger to her lips, placing a soft kiss on the very end of it. A casual hum emanated from her throat as she then pulled the rest of it into her mouth, garnering a small groan of pleasure and childlike embarrassment from him. She slowly closed her eyes as she got her tongue into it, James trying to squirm away.

“You’re not listenin’!”

“Don’t be silly, of course I am.”

“So can you, ya know? Ah! Not eat my fingers? Please!”

In a quick motion, his finger was free from her mouth and her hands found his hips, leaning him back over the marble countertop, toppling a salt shaker.

“God you’re so fuckin’ cute when you get all hot and bothered, babe. Look at you, trying to be just the sweetest thing for me, pretending you don’t like this.” she chuckled, digging her fingers into his sides and pulling herself close into him, as if trying to squeeze every last tremble out of him. “Listen to me, I do those things because I want to, besides, you’re more than a help when we occasionally cook together, plus you take care of Chunky!”

“I guess so. Still! I wanna start being more proactive in times like this. Sure I’m tired, but you bust your ass at your job too, yet still have the energy to do the things for me that you do. I don’t know, it just never feels like I do enou-” his deprecation cut off by a slender finger to his lips.

“Shh. No. You are more than enough. I don’t appreciate you talking about my man like that, not one bit.” She then began peppering his face with kisses, a favorite move of hers to calm him down a bit. There was some truth in his words, though. Her recent promotion in tandem with the already hectic schedule that was his own job brought forth meant they, definitively, only got to see each other at the back end of the day, often for only a couple hours. Their mornings were essentially gone, as he sometimes left before the sun even came up, or she would leave while he was still out cold from the previous day. She didn’t feel it was straining but she knew she’d be lying to herself if she didn’t admit to wanting more time to share together.

“Heh, sorry ‘bout that.” he chuckled, bringing his eyes from the floor back up to her. Smirking, he leaned forward, planting a quick peck on her lips, giggling as a flush lit her face. “Oh no! Look at who’s all shaken now!”

Before she could even muster a response, his arms were draped around her shoulders, running his hand up to the nape of her neck, as he embraced her in another kiss, this one more ravenous. He found a spot right under her makeshift bun, lightly scratching the skin there as a moan escaped her lips. Resting his palm on her lower back with his other hand, he pressed his chest up against her, slightly raising his back off the counter. Her moans became more breathy with each opportunity his kiss let up.

Finally, she pulled away. Quickly gathering herself as he looked up at her, smug as could be. She grasped his cheeks in one hand, locking eye contact as a grin spread across her face.

“Want to help satisfy my appetite? Bedroom. Now. Clothes. Off.”

-

End.


End file.
